Mommy at 20
by FanaticFicMinx
Summary: Stars Hollow is a small town and Rory and Jess finally get some attention from outside their little bubble. The Grandparents descend. 4th in the LorelaiLeighandJunior Series


AN: I have rearranged the stories from the series to suit my timeline. Harvey-James is now 10 months so the date is roughly Beginning of November 2010.

Jess yawned raising his arms above his head and stretching his tired muscles, He looked beside him at the clock which read 11am in the morning. "Shit" he cursed pushing the covers from his legs and stumbled out of bed. He bent to grab the t shirt he wore yesterday from the floor and and his jeans from the chair and put them in the washing basket. he opened his drawers and pulled new clothes out.

Jess hopped to put his shoes on once he was dressed, he quickly combed his hair and quickened his pace down the stairs of the diner. He pulled the curtain back.

Rory stood next to a table and smiled at Kirk "can't believe you even said that let alone came up with it" she stated and walked off. She looked up "Oh hey your awake" she smiled as she walked round the counter.

Jess raised an eyebrow "What's this? why didn't you wake me up" he asked.

Rory grinned as she handed Ceaser the little slip of paper and walked round Luke as he stood by the counter "You were back late last night so I let you sleep in" she said.

"Where's Harvey?" he asked as he walked behind the counter and stood next to her.

"Mom took him to the Inn for a while" Rory said as she refilled someones coffee.

"Are you going to take over or are you just going to stand there" Luke stated not looking up.

Rory gasped and made a shocked face "Luke, I'm offended" she smiled as she said it. Rory put the coffee pot back "I see how I am treated" she said smiling.

Luke looked up "I didn't"

Jess smiled "Relax she was joking" he stated "I think you should be used to that by now with her mother"

Luke pointed at him "Get to work"

Jess smirked "Thank you" he kissed her.

Rory smiled and gave him his pad and paper "its okay" she shrugged.

Jess kissed her on the lips "You better leave you have class at 12.30" he stated.

Rory nodded "Okay well don't worry about Harvey, once I have finished with my classes for the semester today Mom will drop him off here and I shouldn't be gone too long" she explained disappearing behind the curtain.

GG

Lorelai stood behind the counter and looked over at Harvey in the car seat on the chair "I'm so out of practice" she stated picking up the baby bag and peering inside "my childs child" she shook her head.

The phone rang, lorelai answered it "Dragonfly Inn how can I help?"

"Lorelai"

Lorelai gritted her teeth "Mother, How can I help you?"

"Im not answering you with that tone Lorelai"

Lorelai sighed and changed her tone of voice "How can I help you?"

"I want to see the grandchild" Emily said.

Lorelai licked her lips "The baby's name is Harvey-James Mother and you need to talk to Rory" she stated "you have her mobile please call her if you want to see him" she explained.

Emily smacked her mouth closed and took a deep breath "I will have a talk with her to arrange a meeting"

Lorelai looked down at the day planner "Mother don't do your usual" she stated "You basically called her a whore for getting pregnant, a word you never called me"

"Such vulgar language Lorelai I did no such thing" Emily huffed.

Lorelai shook her head "just listen to me for once" she demanded "Rory has been doing so well, she started part time work, Yale and looking after a beautiful boy. Please treat her like an adult"

"Goodbye Lorelai" Emily hung up the phone. Lorelai put the phone down and took her mobile from her belt and put it to her ear "I'm sorry"

"What have you done?" Rory asked breathlessly.

"I got collared by the emily-anator" Lorelai stated.

"Mom" she whined "What did she want?"

"Wanting to see Harvey but I told her that she needs to apologize to you about what she said" Lorelai explained as she took a bottle from the baby bag "so she might call you later today"

"What if I don't want her to see me"

"Rory don't do that" Lorelai exasperated "She's trying"

Rory sighed "Well she should have tried earlier" she stated "The way she treated me after everything that happened and it makes me so so mad that she looked down on me" she explained "I finished High school. I was eighteen and it did not matter to her"

Lorelai looked down at the desk and played with the binding of the day planner "you know what she is like, if something doesn't fit into her world she pushes and ignores it"

Rory took a deep breath out "she's working for it" she stated.

Lorelai smiled "I wouldn't expect anything less" she smiled. Rory took a deep breath "Ask away" Lorelai said.

Rory laughed "How's Harvey doing?" she asked.

Lorelai turned round "He's having a fine time chilling with me watching the world go by" she stated.

Rory coughed "He loves to watch people" she stated "don't leave him in the car seat for too long because he will fall asleep" she explained. "and I want him to have only 2 naps today"

Lorelai smiled and shook her head "Okay relax Momma bear"

Rory sighed loudly "I miss him" she stated.

Lorelai licked her lips "Of course, this will be your longest day away from him"

"My last class was cancelled so I will be home at 5pm instead of 7pm"

"Okay" Lorelai placed the bottle on the desk and turned round holding the phone with the side of her face and unclipping the car straps "I am holding him now" she stated and picked Harvey "You want to talk to Mommy" she cooed at him.

"He just babbles at me" Rory said.

Lorelai pursed her lips "But Mommy really wants to talk to the babble"

"Yeah" Rory laughed as Lorelai put the phone to Harvey's ear. "Hello"

Harvey smacked his mouth together and tried to grasp the phone from Lorelai's hand "mAMMMO"

"Uh Huh" Rory replied "Mommy at school yeah"

"I diss h" he screeched.

"I miss you too" Rory said making a kissing sound "I have to go now"

"Na" Harvey exclaimed.

"I love you too, Bye" she stated. Lorelai took the phone from his grip "give him a kiss for me" she said.

Lorelai nodded "Okay bye"

"Bye"

Lorelai put the phone back on the holder and carried him on her hip "You have a good mummy" she said. Picking up the bottle and walking through the inn "Auntie Sookie" she called as she walked into the kitchen.

Sookie stood at the side of the kitchen and waved at the baby "Hello there handsome"

Harvey smiled.

Lorelai passed the baby bottle to Sookie "Please warm this up because I am not touching it"

Sookie rolled her eyes "it's a natural thing" she sated taking the bottle away from her.

"Its natural for my daughter" she stated puffing her cheeks out at Harvey "nothing is hanging off me anymore" she stated.

Sookie rolled her eyes "your still young Lorelai and if dating Luke is serious then he may want kids" she stated walking over to the bottle warmer.

Lorelai shook her head "Luke despises kids"

Sookie put her hands on her hips "have you not talked about it yet its been nearly a year since you started dating" she asked, the baby bottle warmer pinged ready and she took it out. She pushed the bottle towards Lorelai "You check to see if its hot" she stated.

Lorelai took the bottle from her with his thumb and forefinger "you do it" she pushed it back towards her.

Sookie stepped back "I am not testing your daughters boob milk"

Lorelai sneered "Who said this stuff was natural"

Sookie wiped her hand on her apron "there's natural and then there's weird"

Lorelai rolled her eyes.

-GG-

Jess leaned over the counter with his arm around the book to cover the content from the diner, the door opened he looked up at the door and put the book under the counter on top of the mugs.

He walked round the counter and took the lady's order before returning back to the book, he licked his lips. he higlighted the line before putting the cap back on and shutting the book, he opened his bag and placed it back in.

Jess looked up as Lorelai entered the diner dragging the baby bag and Harvey in his car seat wide awake.

Jess leaned on the counter and took the bag frm Lorelai "Rory's not back yet"

Lorelai shrugged "I know she texted me mentioning about this rich kid annoying her and she couldn't leave Yale until 430" she stated putting harvey on the counter "He was asleep for most of the day"

Jess nodded "Thank you" he mumbled.

Lorelai smiled "I didn't quite hear that" she joked.

Jess rolled his eyes and took Harvey out of the car seat and resting him on his hip as he put the car seat behind the curtain "are you having anything?" he asked.

Lorelai shook his head "No need, thats the thing I have a personal chef living in my house"

Jess nodded shifting Harvey on his hip before walking round the counter with the coffee pot in his hand and asked if someone wanted a refill, he walked over the window and poured into the man's mug.

Harvey grinned widely and waved at the man before babbling at him, Jess smiled and walked back to the counter. He lifted Harvey to the other side of his body "your heavy" he whispered kissing his cheek.

Harvey stuck his hand into his mouth.

Jess walked around Luke and behind the counter "Its five Jess" he stated "Go"

Jess took the baby bag from the floor and disapeared upstairs.

Rory leaned on the door frame.

Jess had a baby spoon in one hand and the other already inserted in Harvey mouth, he yawned and looked up "When did you get back?"

Rory pushed off the frame and walked into the room shutting the door behind her "15 minutes I grabbed dinner in hartford" she replied licking her lips and and stood behind the chair "I got a phone call from Emily"

"Your grandmother" Jess said.

Rory nodded "She wanted to see Harvey and I told her I had to ask you"

Jess looked up and dippping the spoon in Harvey's bowl "it dosn't matter either way but if you want me to object to it I will"

Rory pulled the chair out and took a seat "Emily wants to meet him when I go to dinner friday"

Jess wiped Harvey's face with his bib "what time will I have to get off work"

Rory rasied an eyebrow "Your coming?" Jess nodded. Rory smiled "Thank you" she shot off the seat and kissed him on the lips "that means you have to wear a formal jacket"

Jess sneered "really" Rory nodded

-GG-

Lorelai, Rory and Jess stood infront of the Gilmore door, Rory had Harvey's hands as she was bending to keep him upright on his feet. Jess had the baby bag "Its not too late to run back to the car and I'll make an excuse as to why your not here"

Rory took a deep breath out "No" she licked his lip.

"The car is only a few seconds away" Jess stated.

Rory laughed and lifted Harvey up and Jess put his arm round Rory's shoulder "its now or never" she sighed and pressed the door bell.

Jess placed his hand at her back and the door opened "Good evening, can I take your coats?" the maid said holding her hand out.

Jess raised an eyebrow "I don't remember this the last time I was here"

Lorelai walked in "Of course not you skipped the small talk the last time you were here"

Jess frowned and Rory smiled at him "Lets go" taking his hand and pulled him in, Jess handed the baby bag to the maid and took Harvey off her "I need him for a buffer" he stated. Rory licked her lips and handed her coat to the maid.

Emily walked down the stairs, Lorelai turned "Where's dad?"

Emily looked up "He'll be out shortly he's just finishing a meeting with his possible Intern for the company" she explained and looked over at Rory.

Rory walked in "Hi Grandma" she smiled.

"Rory" Emily said "Where's the baby?"

Rory felt Harvey touch her shoulder lenght hair and turned round so Jess gave him to her "His names Harvey-James William"

Emily raised an eyebrow "I see the gentlemen that runs a diner has a feature in my grandsons name"

Rory sighed "well he has only been your grandson when it suits you" she mumbled into Harvey's hair.

Emily walked into the parlour and walked to the drinks table "Martini Lorelai" Lorelai nodded.

Rory glanced up at Jess as he looked up from the floor "relax" Jess whispered as he stood next to her. Rory huffed and they walked to the seating area.

Emily looked up from pouring Lorelai's martini "Club soda Rory"

Rory nodded "Thank you grandma"

Emily turned to Jess "What would you like?"

Jess looked at Rory and back at Emily "Water will be fine"

Emily turned to the drinks tray,

Lorelai glanced up and moved to the other sofa for Rory to take a seat, Jess closed his eyes briefly before taking a seat next to Rory. Jess placed Harvey on Rory's lap "So grandma I've returned to Yale" she stated.

Emily had her own glass of alcohol before taking a seat on the chair "I have been informed by your grandfather as he keeps tabs at the Yale Alumni"

Rory licked her lips and nodded, she looked over at her mother and raised her eyebrows. Lorelai did the same movement and gestured to Jess.

Rory licked her lips and nudged Jess. He looked up from staring at Harvey's head and gulped.

Rory took a sip of her water.

Jess took a deep breath "Mrs Gilmore you have a lovely home" he stated.

Emily crossed her legs and held her glass with her left hand "you have time to see the house properly and not from the back porch"

Jess pursed his lips and shrugged over at Rory.

Rory frowned and opened her mouth but was interupted by the maid walking into the room announcing dinner was ready. Richard had already been informed so he was siting at the table "Why hello Rory"

Rory smiled at Richard before taking a seat "Hi Grandpa"

"Who is this little one" Richard smiled at Harvey in Jess's arms.

Jess hitched Harvey up his hip "Harvey-James" Jess said.

Richard waved at Harvey and looked up at Jess "You re the boy that Emily has informed me of who turned up late at dinner nearly 3 years ago"

Jess nodded "That was me" he said.

Richard leaened back as The maid put his food infront of him "Well I have never met you so it is a clean start with me"

"Thank you sir"

Richard nodded "So Rory informed me last week when she visited that you are interested Hemingway"

Jess moved Harvey onto his lap as he dropped off to sleep "Yes Sir, he is one of my many favorte authors"

Rory picked her fork from the inside "Jess has read every book" she smiled.

Jess nodded "I'm currently rereading the Farewell to arms in between work and looking after Harvey when Rory is in classes"

Richard too a bite of his salad "he has a way of telling stories" he stated "And it is very good to hear you are still reading when raising a baby. I remember what Emily did when Lorelai was starting to walk"

"I'm sure he has plenty of time on his hands" Emily stated "Jobs are very limited with no high school diploma or college degree" she mumbled under her breath.

Jess licked his lips and lookd over at Rory and back to Emily "I'm working on that High school diploma but there are lot of successful people with no college degree"

Rory looked up "I didn't know you were getting your GED"

Jess drunk some water "It was supposed to be one of your presents for christmas"

Rory looked down at her lap and smiled at Jess "it would have been a great present"

Jess nodded.

Emily made a small noise.

Lorelai ate some salad "This is very zesty"

Emily took a sip of her wine "It has lemon on it"

Lorelai nodded "I could taste that"

Emily returned to her salad.

Jess looked up between Rory and Lorelai.

Rory stared at the plate and breathed in. It was quite for 14 minutes while they ate the salad and the maid walked into the room to collect the plates "the main course will be in shortly" she stated.

Emily stood from the table "I will have a quick look into the kitchen" she stated and walked into the revolving door.

The house phone rang and Richard put the napkin on the table "That will be a call from China, please excuse me" he stated and walked out of the dining room and up the stairs.

Jess sat back in his chair "You could the tension with a knife" he stated.

Rory crossed her arms "She's not making any effort as usual" she exclaimed.

Emily returned to the dining room "Where has Richard got off to?"

Lorelai moved her glass "Call from China" she replied.

Rory huffed out "I think its time me and Jess leave Grandma" she stood from her seat.

Emily stood at her chair and had her hand on the frame "you have only just got here"

Rory pursed her lips "Yes and ever since then you have ignored Jess and the big elephant in the room" she stated "I thought when I come here I wouldnt be met with silence but its has happened that way. I take an evening away from studying to be here and maybe I should have stayed at home with Jess"

Rory pushed her chair into the table "Please apoligize to grandpa that I had to leave early and inform him that I will visit soon when Jess is looking after Harvey" she said she looked over at Lorelai "I will see you tomorrow Mom"

Jess shifted Harvey and held him against his chest with his head on his shoulder.

-GG-

Rory and Jess laid side by side, Harvey sleeping in his cot. Jess tapped his fingers on his stomach. Rory closed her eyes and turned onto her side towards Jess "that was the worst dinner ever" she stated.

Jess looked over at Rory "worse than the first time"

Rory opened her eyes "mum's right about grandma, if something does not fit into her world she just ignores it"

Jess stared up at the ceiling "I'm sorry"

Rory shook her head "That word is nothing to me anymore when it comes to Emily Gilmore" she stated "you know what Harvey has me and you, Mum and Luke"

Jess closed his eyes "I'm lucky to have you"

Rory kissed him "I wouldn't have known what to do if it wasn't for you either"

Jess moved her hair away from her face "I love you"

Rory smiled "I love you too"


End file.
